


someone to stay

by rosecolouredgirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post 5x11, Prison, based on the series finale trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredgirl/pseuds/rosecolouredgirl
Summary: Ed is sent to Arkham for ten years while Oswald is sent to Blackgate for ten years.





	someone to stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Ed and Os, so sorry if it's ooc...
> 
> Based entirely on speculation due to the information presented to us in the trailer. It's also half past midnight and I haven't slept yet so this probably doesn't make much sense at some points.
> 
> Title from the song by Vancouver Sleep Clinic.

Oswald can’t help the face he makes when an orange jumpsuit is placed in his arms rather than a black and white striped one. Seriously? The city descended into madness for over a year and Arkham decided to make a quick uniform change?

 

“Special orders from Commissioner Gordon,” the guard says, “You’re going to Blackgate.”

 

“Blackgate?” Oswald scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Tell the  _ commissioner _ that I’m strictly Arkham, or not in prison all.”

 

“Sorry. You’re to serve your ten years at Blackgate,” the guard shrugs, “Get changed.”

 

“Why the hell am I going to  _ Blackgate _ ? Do you  _ know _ who I am? Criminally insane pretty much covers it.”

 

The guard sighs. “Put your jumpsuit on Cobblepot.  _ Now. _ ”

 

Oswald rolls his eyes and begrudgingly changes out of his suit, being as gentle as he could. He pretends to not notice the guard eyeing him.

 

“What the hell did I do to get sent to Blackgate? Last I checked, I lost an eye saving this city,” Oswald mutters, “What about Barbara Kean? Lee Thompkins? Or did  _ Commissioner Gordon _ conveniently forget both of them are criminals because he’s slept with them?”

 

“They’ve been pardoned.”

 

Oswald lets out a bitter laugh. “Oh, how rich! His wife and the mother of his daughter are pardoned because of nepotism. It’s not like they’ve robbed banks or killed people. It’s not like Barbara was a gangster and Lee was  _ queen of the Narrows. _ ”

 

“I don’t make orders, I follow them,” the guard replies, “If Gordon’s sending you to Blackgate, he obviously has enough evidence.”

 

“And what would that be? Why am I only learning of this change now? Jim always strives to put me in Arkham.”

 

The guard rests his hand over his taser in its holster. “I’m warning you, Penguin,” he spits, “Alright, let’s go, van’s outside.”

 

Oswald exits the changing area. On the other side of the bars is Ed, sitting on the bench, dressed in the typical black and white Arkham uniform.  _ No, no, no, no, no, no.  _

 

How could he forget to ask about Ed’s arrangements?

 

When Ed notices the orange rather than the stripes, he stands, confusion covering his face. “Wait, what’s going on?”

 

Oswald turns to glance at the guard. The guard sighs, “Five minutes.”

 

The Penguin approaches the bars, grabbing onto two of them. Ed rushes over, placing his hands over his partner’s. “Oswald, what’s happening? Why aren’t you in the uniform?” There’s an edge of panic in his voice and Oswald can hear his breath is starting to pick up.

 

“I’m going to Blackgate, Eddie,” Oswald replies softly, “Jim specifically requested it.”

 

Ed shakes his head vigorously, like he’s trying to break his own neck. “No. No, they cant do that, we’re going to Arkham,” he says, “Tell them that, please. We have to go to Arkham together.”

 

“I tried. The commissioner holds a lot more power than a criminal,” Oswald lets go of the bars and instead holds his boyfriend’s hands in his own, “I’m going to serve my sentence at Blackgate and you’re going to serve yours at Arkham.”

 

Ed continues to shake his head, tears welling in his eyes. “No. We could’ve left with our treasure, but we chose to fight. Jim just can’t ignore that,” he sniffles, “You lost your  _ eye _ . How can he act like we’re  _ just _ criminals?”

 

Oswald rolls his eyes. “You know Jim Gordon. He’s not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer,” he answers, “We’re going to survive this, okay? We love each other, we’ll survive.”

 

“You’re just giving up?” Tears begin to fall freely from the taller’s eyes, “Ozzie, please. I can’t survive Arkham without you. What if they do things to me? What if I end up in the basement? Oswald, pl _ ease… _ ” Ed’s voice gives out as he dissolves into sobs.

 

The older can feel tears start to come to his eyes as well. “You’re going to be okay. I  _ promise. _ We’re going to serve our time and then we’ll be free to spend the rest of our lives together, okay?”

 

“That’s ten years,” Ed cries, “How am I going to live ten years without you? I just got you back.”

 

_ Aw, fuck. _

 

Before he can compose himself, Oswald is crying too, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. “Eddie, sh, calm down, dear.” He leans up as best he can with Ed leaning down so they can press their foreheads together through the bars.

 

“Riddle me this,” Ed mumbles, “What is mine but only you can have?”

 

“Your heart,” Oswald croaks, his voice shaking.

 

“You told me to listen to my heart and now we’re getting separated for a decade,” the younger sniffles, “You’re my heart. I hope you always remember that.”

 

“I’ll never forget.”

 

“Time’s up!” the guard walks over, taking handcuffs from his belt. The pair don’t move, Oswald squeezing Ed’s hands tight.

 

“I said, time’s up, let's move.” Oswald lets go of his partner, separating from him and putting his hands behind his back. The guard cuffs him.

 

“I love you, Ozzie.” Ed is still crying, watching as his boyfriend is led away.

 

“I love you too, Eddie.” Oswald turns around to walk towards the doors, led by the guard. The last thing he hears of Ed for ten years is his heart wrenching sobs as the love of his life is taken away from him.

 

And there’s only one person to blame.

 

_ Jim Gordon. _

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that perhaps the situation would cause a role reversal; Oswald trying to use logic to comfort Ed and Ed acting out of pure emotion. 
> 
> Feel free to comment something good or you can yell at me. Either is okay <3


End file.
